


Dirty Boy

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Boot Worship, Cock and Ball Torture, Community: seasonofkink, Crying, Cuddles, D/s, Dacryphilia, Daddy/boi, Embarrassment, Exposure, Finger Sucking, Greg carrying his boys, Guilt, Hair-pulling, Held Down, Humiliation kink, Hurt/Comfort, In Public, Kissing, Kneeling, Leather Fetish, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Obedience, Pain Kink, Photos, Public Arousal, Sadomasochism, Shame, Size Kink, Slapping, Submission, Trampling, boot licking, non-body fetish, pain play, shoe fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: In which James has been a messy pup and come all over Greg’s shoes so he makes him clean it all up with his tongue.





	Dirty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'non-body fetish' for seasonofkink round six. My card and fills are [here](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84704.html). 
> 
> You know, I was gonna just draw this bc I had a great reference image I could have used, but then I got hit with words so you’re getting a fic instead. :D?

“Well, well, well, look who’s made a mess all over my shoes.”  
  
Greg’s voice pierced James’ mind, which was now coming off the post-orgasm rush and was quickly sinking into guilt and shame. The fact that they were outside, and he was essentially kneeling on bitumen didn’t help, but he wasn’t going to complain about that. It seemed only right that he should be in pain right now, particularly when he dared to move his gaze from the ground at his feet to look at Greg’s shoes and the mess he’d left there. This did not help the shame dissipate.  
  
“Oh, god, I’m so sorry, sir, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I-“  
  
“Be quiet,” Greg said. “I don’t want to hear your apologies. I just want to see it gone. You’d better clean up my boots like a good little boy or I’ll kick you so hard with them you’ll bruise.”  
  
“Yes, sir, right away,” James said, knowing what was being asked of him.  
  
In spite of the deep shame he was feeling, he did love Greg’s shoes, and wasn’t at all averse to licking them clean. He loved these black leather dress shoes the best. It was the smell of the leather, the smoothness of it against his tongue, the roughness of the laces, how he could feel his master’s feet inside them, feel the strength of him and the size of him. Sure, James would have kissed any shoes his master wore, but it was only this pair that really got him going. That, coupled with the shame he was feeling, was a strange place to be in, but he loved it, even though he felt very keenly seen, and had a whole pile of guilt knotting itself into his stomach. He’d made a mess and now he had to clean it up.  
  
He wasted little time in getting down on his hands and leaning down to clean his shoes. That was all he cared about now. The results of his very public arousal were now there right in front of him for anyone to see. His face felt hot. He was probably blushing. His hands were now, of course, also being pressed into the bitumen, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was licking his shoes clean and atoning for the mess he’d made. He closed his eyes, licking and kissing, giving all the tender care to those shoes that he could manage.  
  
James was glad that he was hunched over. No one could see him getting hard again at what he was doing. That, too, made him feel keenly embarrassed and ashamed, but at least no one could see that. Well, they wouldn’t see it unless they were in this dark little corner too. James did think it was still a bit exposed though. The carpark wasn’t that far away, and he could hear cars leaving every so often, along with the sweeping headlights threatening to expose them. James flinched and froze every time he saw any of that light shine on the brick wall close to them. They were bathed in shadow, of course, but that light was a little too close for comfort. James wished they were more hidden, but he wasn’t going to complain now. Complaining might just make sure they were discovered.  
  
James concentrated on Greg’s shoes. That mostly stopped him worrying about anything else that might be going on. He did one shoe at a time, because then he could really concentrate on doing a good job. When he’d finished one shoe, Greg decided to move that foot and place it on James’ lower back, holding him down in place. It made his knees hurt even more as he was pressed down against the rough ground. He’d probably have bruises there, but he’d cherish them until they faded.  
  
James could tell Greg was enjoying it too. He was making all these little tiny groans as he licked his other shoe clean, and perhaps he also just liked seeing him being so submissive and curled up and small at his feet. His foot was digging into his back a little more too, and James prayed there’d be a bruise there. He licked a little faster, but speed wasn’t what Greg cared about. Greg wanted him to be thorough and clean his shoes properly, to take his time and not rush it. James didn’t mind at all, because it just gave him even longer to take in the smell and textures and tastes of his shoes. There wasn’t much that could make him hard so soon after coming, but licking Greg’s shoes was definitely one of those things.  
  
There wasn’t as much to clean off his other shoe, but that didn’t mean James could do a half-arsed job, though. Instead, he allowed himself a brief moment to just sink into the sensations, to rub his cheek against the leather, to press little kisses all over his foot, just to give his master a moment of worship. To ask for forgiveness for what he’d done. He let himself curl over more fully and stop supporting himself with his hands so he could gently stroke them with his fingers. The pain jarred all the way up his arms to his elbows. His palms felt raw and awful. Tears welled a little in his eyes in response to the pain, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was cleaning Greg’s shoes.  
  
Normally, James was able to announce when he was finished, but tonight, Greg poked his chin up with his toe to stop him before James was really quite ready to stop. James wondered what was wrong. Had he not done it well enough? Was Greg displeased with him? He braced himself for a scolding that never came.  
  
“Sit up, let me take a look at you,” Greg said, his voice soft and considered.  
  
James obeyed, sitting up and kneeling as well as he could, staring straight ahead. He could feel Greg’s gaze on him without having to look up at him. He dared not look down as Greg poked at his cock with his foot, which just made him harder. He was sure he looked a mess, his cock still lying exposed, his trousers lying open, as he knelt there before him.  
  
“You like my shoes, do you? Do you want to fuck them? Do you get off on licking them clean?” Greg said.  
  
James nodded. “Yes, sir, I do.”  
  
“What a dirty little boy you are,” Greg said. He stepped on his cock a bit harder, and perhaps, just for a moment, James felt himself soften a little. But only for a moment before the pain, and the arousal, flared up again.  
  
“Yes, sir, that’s what I am, I’m your dirty little boy,” James said. Even just admitting that made him feel awful because he was enjoying this so much, and he really shouldn’t be. Here he was, in some dingy little alleyway, so close to being discovered, and he was kneeling at Greg’s feet while he squashed his cock with his wonderful shoes and there had to be something wrong with him, surely. But it just felt so good.  
  
Greg now had his foot on his cock, and it was beginning to hurt. Not just from being squashed, but from being hard. Greg was kind of stroking him, but not really. He was stepping on him, gently kicking at his balls, and roughly stroking him. The sensation of that delicate skin against the sole of his shoe was threatening to get him off again. God, there was pain everywhere now, and James could feel the tears becoming more than just an idle threat. God, he was such a pervert for getting off on this. This was definitely not normal. This was definitely the only thing that could get him off twice in such quick succession. He had no idea why he liked this so much.  
  
Greg grasped his hair then, yanking his head upwards. James had no choice but to look at him. He was beginning to feel a little nervous, but not in a bad way. It was all the anticipation, waiting to see what Greg would do to him next. What kind of pain was he about to give him? Before he could say anything, Greg gently pushed his fingers into his mouth to shut him up.  
  
“Does it hurt, James?” Greg said.  
  
James nodded, shivered at the harshness of his voice as he sucked on his fingers. He was acutely aware that he couldn’t bite down on them or he’d get punished.  
  
“I don’t think you’re hurting enough, are you?” Greg said and pressed his foot down on his cock.  
  
James gave a muffled cry, feeling the tears coming, but he could still feel them holding back. He wanted to cry for him. Greg loved it when he cried. He said he looked beautiful when he cried. A single tear finally broke free and rolled down his cheek.  
  
“You’re not crying hard enough, James,” Greg said. He took his fingers away and slapped him hard, making James gasp in pain.  
  
That was all he needed. His cheek stung, and his cock was aching, and then, with one more little kick before he squashed his cock under his sole, pressing it against his belly, he came hard again, all over the sole of Greg’s shoe. He felt awful now, his body wracked with pain, as he sobbed at his feet, ashamed at the dirty things that he got off on. This second orgasm brought nothing but shame, and it sent a thrilling wave of pleasure through his body, and that was definitely wrong. James was definitely not supposed to be getting off on this.  
  
Greg gently kicked him again with his shoe, trying this time to get James off him. James understood and sat back up again, hating how good this all felt. He was dimly aware of Greg taking a photo of him for later, like he always did. Greg liked him like this, all spent and crumpled and crying at his feet. There was a whole library of them now, and James had a copy of them all that he’d wanked off to on more than one occasion. It wasn’t himself he was getting off on, but the memories of them. Remembering the pain and the shame and the pleasure Greg managed to wring out of him time and time again to leave him in such a dishevelled state.  
  
“You’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you, James? Did you enjoy that?” Greg said, all the harshness gone from his voice.  
  
James nodded. “Yes, sir, I did. Thank you, sir. Sir - Please, I can’t - help me up, sir, my legs are numb,” James said softly, refusing to look up at him as he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve.  
  
“Not yet. One last thing,” Greg said.  
  
James shivered as he saw him take his shoe off, the one that he’d come all over, and when Greg offered it to him, he didn’t need to tell him what to do. James licked the sole clean with love and devotion, holding it ever so gently in his sore hands.  
  
“Finished, sir. Thank you so much, sir,” James said when he was done.  
  
“Well, go on, then, put it back on for me,” Greg said.  
  
James took the shoe and undid the laces. He waited until Greg offered his foot, balancing himself on James by pressing down on his shoulder as James slipped it on. At least then Greg was kind enough to put his foot down on the ground so James could do up the laces and make sure it was comfortable for him. He finished the lacing with a kiss.  
  
“All done, sir,” James said.  
  
Greg gently ruffled his hair. “Good boy. Alright, you can tuck yourself back in now.”  
  
“Thank you, sir,” James said. With shaky fingers he managed to put his cock away and do up his trousers. “Sir? You’re really going to have to help me up, my legs have gone numb.”  
  
“Oh, shit, did we get carried away again? Sorry, James, here, give me your hands. You really need to tell me when you’ve been kneeling too long,” Greg said.  
  
James raised his hands and Greg took them and lifted him up. James felt utterly unable to stand and fell against Greg’s body, his legs feeling weak and tingly as the pins and needles kicked in with a horrid angry presence. Greg held him tight, taking his weight, making sure he knew he was safe.  
  
“Just breathe for a moment, I’ve got you, just let your legs wake up a bit, you’ll be alright,” Greg said.  
  
“Thank you, sir,” James murmured, clinging on to him.  
  
“How’re you getting home, James? Do you need a lift anywhere?” Greg asked.  
  
James wanted to mutter something about being fine, that he’d cope, it was only London, he could get home from here, but his legs were definitely not fine, and were telling him this at the top of their little voices. James cringed at the pain, hating to be relying on him again. The pain had ceased to be pleasurable and now it was just getting in the way as it all crept up on him.  
  
“Y’could take me home if you wanna, I ‘spose, not-not sure I can walk yet,” James said, defeated.  
  
Greg pressed a kiss to his head. “Well, you did do a very good job for me, and I should probably take you home and rub you down or you’ll ache for a week, won’t you?”  
  
James wouldn’t have minded, honestly. He liked the pain. Hurting for a week would be fine. But he had to concede that right now, he couldn’t walk away from this one just yet. His legs still felt like jelly. And being a good boy meant letting his master take care of him when he really needed it, not just getting by and saying he was fine when he really wasn’t. “Yes, sir, I will. Take me home, please, sir.”  
  
In one careful movement, Greg picked him up and cradled him in his arms. James wrapped his arms around his neck and cuddled up to him. “Come on, let’s get you home.”  
  
James cuddled up to him as Greg carried him back to his car, his body aching in all the right ways. He would sleep very well tonight, he was sure of that, now that he had Greg taking care of him. All that pain had been worth it. 


End file.
